Black feathers and blue flame
by hanaichichan19
Summary: Kaitou Takahashi a 16 years old boy who lived in USA as a professional hunter. The association sent him to True Cross Academy to learn how to exorcist demon. But, what he didn't expect is, to meet the son of Satan in flesh, and he began to realize that his life began to change drastically after that fateful night, no more easy and quiet life Full summary inside the story
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

 **Kaitou Takahashi a 16 years old boy who lived in USA as a professional hunter. The association sent him to True Cross Academy to learn how to exorcist demon since they only relied to him to exorcise them. But, what he didn't expect is, to meet the son of Satan in flesh, and he began to realize that his life began to change drastically after that fateful night, no more easy and quiet life. He thought he the only one who a half breed, but there's one, maybe two. But, the different is, Kaitou father is the one who created Satan itself, the fallen angel named the morning star, Lucifer is the more well known name. What will happen if the son Satan realized that all of his misery came from Kaitou father? More importantly, Satan is not the only one who want him dead, there's other being that stronger than Satan who wanted Kaitou dead? Will Kaitou able to protect his friends? Will he willing to sacrifice all his belief and life just to protect them? And what will he do when the time come and he had to choose? His life or his friend life?**

 **Important fact :**

 **Lucifer in this story, are not Lucifer in the Original Story. More like Lucifer the fallen Angel that rebelled against God because God love towards humanity. Basically Lucifer a lot stronger than Satan, and the creator of Satan. In this story Lucifer in Gehenna, but his exact location is unknown. Satan hated Lucifer, because Lucifer only used him as a toy to make human rebelled against God. So, that's why Satan also hated Kaitou who a offspring of Lucifer himself.**

 **Also Kaitou is strong enough to take down Mephisto if he wanted to, but his human body held his full power. He could burst into flame and disintegrate if he used his full strength, because his body couldn't cope with his full power. after all he is still a human and he could lose control of his power.**

 **And the Archangel such as Michael, Raphael and Gabriel is exist in these story.**

 **And that's the only information that you should know before proceeding, if I gave you more than that. I will be give you a spoiler.**

* * *

 **Yeah, new story and all.**

 **I just want to try to post this, since it's sitting and collecting dust on my drive.**

 **So yeah, forgive me for the misspelling and poor grammar.**

 **I don't own Blue Exorcist.**

 **Just own my Character.**

 **And please, give it a shot.**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

The evening winds blew ever so slightly, a boy with blond hair only sighed in contempt as he looked at the night sky. His icy blue eyes scanned the surrounding area, this night is different than the other day, the boy thought. He stretched his hand and he summon his wings, a pair of black wings appeared from his back and he stretched his wings too. He loved the quiet evening, since he didn't have to do anything like hunting or killing demon. His favorite sword lied right next to him, the blade glistening under the sun light that started to set.

"Ah, I love it" the boy murmured as he shook his wing lightly "Calm and quiet night"

But his happy expression turned into frown when he sensed another being nearby, more likely demon. He grumbled as he put his black hood up and fixed his mask so the only thing that people could see is his icy blue eyes. He picked up his sword and the boy murmured something, the sword disappeared and a tattoo appeared on the back of his right hand. The boy quickly flapped his wings and sent his body towards the night sky, his eyes scanned his surrounding as he tried to find the demon whereabouts. The boy finally can pinpoint the demon as he hurriedly flew to the place, he landed on the nearby roof and crouched down there. He saw a boy, already infested by a demon talked to another boy with navy blue hair. His eyes glowed a bit as he saw the demon punched the dark blue haired boy hard, he quickly summon his weapon, this time a bow appeared on his hand. He closed his eyes, and he felt something on his left hand, an arrow already appeared there. He quickly put the arrow on the bow string and he pulled it, aiming for the demon infested boy. Before he could release the arrow, the boy with dark blue haired body burst into blue flame, and the blue flame surrounded his body.

"What the?!" the boy hissed as he lowered his weapon "Satan offspring?! How?!"

Then a middle age man with grey haired appeared and then he began to chant something, the boy only watched in amusement when he realized the man just tried to exorcise the demon in the boy. After the demon gone, the man grabbed the navy blue haired boy and they ran together.

Again he made his weapon disappeared and he followed the pair carefully, he made sure to stay in the shadow. He watched as the pair ran for their life, and the middle age man exorcised all kind of demon they stumble upon. The boy didn't bother to lift a hand to help them, since the old man capable of that. The kept running towards a small church, the boy easily landed on the church rooftop and he examined the surrounding.

"Heh, holy ground huh? Pretty smart" the boy smirked "But, that only worked for a lesser demon"

His eyes widened when he saw a huge truck crashed right through the church, effectively and destroy all the protective circle around it. He groaned as he knew he had to help the human right beneath him, even though he hated it. He jumped from the rooftop and carefully landed behind the demon as the demon wreaked havoc inside the church and let the lesser demon came in. The boy whistled hard and managed to catch all the attention. The boy only smirked as he dashed towards the demon and kicked him hard. The demon screamed in agony as the boy jumped back and landed on his feet, his black wing spread widely. He looked terrifying under the moonlight, with his black trench coat, black hoodie and black mask, the only thing that visible only his icy blue eyes, that now glowing brightly.

"You…no…" the demon stutter as he took a step back.

"Now, now, now" the boy spoke, and his voice sound so heavy "Aren't you a bad one?" then he let out a laugh "Wait you are demon, of course you bad"

"Screw you!" he bellowed the smaller demon around him attacked the boy.

The boy only raised his hand as he began to chant in some old language, very old. The demon in front of him stopped moved and when they boy swiped his hand into the air the demon burst into bright fire and when the boy lowered his hand, the fire had die. The boy clicked his tongue when he felt his body started wore out, he cannot keep his form much longer. Quickly he summoned his weapon, in the original state, a weapon with black blade, blacker than the midnight sky. The boy sliced the palm of his hand, and he quickly covered his sword blade with it.

"The collector of the soul, the beast of the underworld, I summon you with my blood" he began to murmured "I summon you Hellhound!"

The shadow around him bend as three massive dog appeared from it, the hounds growled lowly at the demon in front of them. The boy stumbled back as he clutched his head with his healthy hands.

"I should just summon one" he muttered under his breath "Now, I'm tired. Let's hope I'm not asleep for a whole week"

The hound began to attack the demon in front of them viciously. Every one that present in the church only stared in horror and disbelieved as the boy hounds, began to eliminate the lesser demon one by one. Then the demon became pissed as he began to beat the people on the church one by one, until he revealed his true form. The hounds already gone, since the boy wanted to preserve his energy. The demon turned to face the boy and swung his claws, the boy quickly jumped back barely avoid the fist. When the boy landed on his feet, another claw appeared in front of him.

"Crap" the boy said before the claw slammed into his face and sent him backwards.

The demon only laughed at that "Not so strong now huh"

The boy groaned as he pushed himself up, his mask disappeared somewhere and his hood not covered his face anymore. The boy blonde hair glistening under the moon and part of it covered by his own blood. The boy knew the wound will heal eventually, but it takes time to heal, depend on the severity of his injury.

"Damn it" the boy said again as he glare at the demon "Now you asking for it"

Before the demon could answer, something flew at him and hit the demon on the right shoulder. The boy with navy blue haired appeared and he began to rant at the middle age man who held a shotgun. Using that momentum, the blond boy walked towards the demon and began to chant again, this time in Latin. His wing moved slightly as he became closer towards the demon, the boy put his hand on the demon face as he finished his chant.

"Die" he muttered and his hand glowed brightly.

The demon screamed in pain and agony as the fire began to consume his real body, not his vessel. When the fire died down, the boy fell into his knee as he panted hard. He didn't realize that there still another problem, the other man in the church, including the bluenette eyeing him carefully. They are clearly aware that the blonde boy in front of them, clearly not human, with wings on his back, his ability to summon hounds and his ability to kill demon with his bare hand.

"Who are you?" the bluenette asked.

The blonde boy looked up and he watched the group in front of him, he only sighed heavily as he wore his hood again, he turned around and faced the group with expressionless face.

"Instead of worrying about me, you better take care of your friends first" he said flatly "After that maybe I'll explain myself"

He then turned around and sat on the nearby bench, he didn't bother to fold his wings or made it disappeared. He just wanted to take a rest for a moment and left when they least expect it. The blonde boy only sighed as he heard the boy with blue hair and the old man argue, and it ended up the old man slapped the bluenette hard. The blond eyes snapped open as he felt something very evil present near him. He hissed as he jumped from his seat, his energy already ran low and that THING decided to appear now. The old man fell into his knee and the lamp on the church began to shatter, the old man began to laugh creepily.

"Damn it!" the blonde haired boy cursed "Why now?!"

"Finally I can meet you son!" the old man said while showing his sharp teeth towards the navy blue haired boy.

Then his eyes landed on the blonde boy behind him and his smirk went even wider "Nice to meet you, brother"

The boy froze in place, Satan knew his real father is. Of course the people surround him only gave him confused looks, they didn't understand what they mean. The boy gritted his teeth as he summon his black sword back, he clearly had to fight Satan now. The old man body suddenly shot up and blue flame began to surround his body, the blue flame larger than the boy in front of him.

"Old man, what's wrong with you?" he began to ask.

"Satan possessed him" the blonde haired boy said "it's not him anymore" the boy began to raise his sword.

The navy blue haired boy held his hand, forced him to lower his sword "He is my father! Don't you dare!" he hissed and narrowed his eye.

The blonde boy only clicked his tongue as Satan engulfed the other priest, he assumed, body in blue flame, they slumped into the ground, still alive but in the world of pain. The blonde boy hissed in anger as Satan began to summon Gehenna gate, and threw the navy blue haired boy inside it. Then he turned to face the blonde boy.

"Care to join?" he asked in sickly sweet tone.

"That's not my place" the boy spoke "I have my own place"

Satan began to laugh "Ah, of course. I forgot" then Satan laughed again "But, remember your father was a disgrace and even you grandfather kicked him from there"

The blonde boy hissed "I don't care, there's no way I'm coming with you"

Satan stabbed the boy with his claws, the boy eyes went wide; he clearly didn't expect Satan would hurt him. The blond boy fell into his knee while clutched his stomach, while Satan licked the blood that on his hand.

"I never taste a nephilim blood before" he said and licked the blood again.

"Screw you" the boy muttered and his vision started to blur.

Then Satan gave his attention back towards his son, and then miracle happened. The old man, the real one managed to take over his body back and stabbed himself in the heart. Satan cursed loudly as he screamed in agony, the old man body dropped into the Gehenna gate. The demon around it began to pull him down along with the boy right next to him. The boy asked for a help only to find that no one able to help him. The blonde boy, move his wing slightly and he pushed himself up carefully. He can help if Satan didn't stab him earlier, now what left of his power started to heal his wound. The navy blue haired boy started to grip the hilt of the sword in front of him.

"Rin, don't do it!" one of the priest yelled.

So his name is Rin huh? The nephilim muttered as he watched Rin, pulled the sword and bright blue light began to surround the church area. When the light died down, the blond boy began to open his eyes slowly, only to find Rin on his knee, his sword already sheathed back, and the old man in front of him dead. The blonde haired boy only sighed heavily as he made his weapon disappeared again, he looked up at the sky and watched the sun began to shine again. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait"

The boy stopped and face Rin, Rin eyes still wet with tears "Who are you..?" he asked in shaky tone.

"I'm a nephilim" the boy said and wrapped his body with his wings "See you soon, son of Satan" with that the boy disappeared in a flash of light, leaving behind a few of black feathers behind.

* * *

Kaitou woke up with a start, his whole body hurt like hell and he extremely tired from last night event. He groaned and rested his head on the pillow once more, he unconsciously traced his finger to the place when Satan just stabbed him last night. He flinched when he touched the wound, looks like it still not fully healed, heck even his energy not restored completely. Kaitou slowly sat up and pushed his blanket away, he remembered school start today and he had to attend or his headmaster will kill him if he skipped the first day of his second year in True Cross Academy. Cursing under his breath Kaitou pushed the blanket away and began to wore his T-shirt, grabbed his towel and toiletries, he opened his dorm room door and walked towards the bathroom, he really need a shower right now since last night was exhausting and he quickly fell into his bed after all the event. He began to strip himself and walked into the shower booth, he turned the water on and let the warm water washed his tired body. Inside there he closed his eyes and tried his best to focus his energy towards his wound on his stomach. His wound glowed slightly as his skin began to knit up and only leave a jagged white line near his belly button before the line completely disappeared, leaving him a flawless skin. Kaitou turned off the shower after he finished cleaned himself and dried his body with his towel, he began to wear his shirt from before and quickly made a way to his room. Kaitou changed into his school uniform and he grabbed his bag. He walked slowly to the Academy building and ignoring the girl that began to swoon over him, he never understand why girl find his cold and uncaring attitude interesting.

"You!"

Kaitou froze when he heard that familiar voice, he turned around slowly only to find Rin pointed his finger at him. The boy next to him only blinked in confusion as he stared at Kaitou with confused looks. Kaitou almost forgot that, the son of Satan saw his face last night, and he still remembered it. Rin made a quick dash towards Kaitou and he jabbed his finger at Kaitou chest, frowning when he realized that Kaitou taller than him.

"You are the boy from yesterday" Rin exclaimed and peered into Kaitou electric blue eyes.

"Are you high or something?" Kaitou asked while ran his finger through his black hair "I don't know you"

Rin eye twitched "It's you from yesterday, I knew you there" then suddenly the bluenette grabbed the end of Kaitou shirt "I'll show you"

"What are-?!" Kaitou protest stopped when he realized Rin just lifted up his shirt, exposing his stomach to anyone in the vicinity.

The girls stopped walking and blushed madly when they got a perfect view of Kaitou six packs and a bit view of his toned chest. Kaitou face already turned bright red as he slapped Rin's hand away from his shirt.

"It's gone" Rin muttered as he stared at Kaitou "The wound it's gone"

"I-I'm sorry for my brother" the boy who only stood there beside Rin in silence finally spoke, Kaitou could swore he caught a hint of red on his cheek "I never know that he will do that with stranger"

"Knock it off, Yukio!" Rin pouted at him "Don't act like I never out from the monastery before"

Kaitou only sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Whatever, just don't do it again. It's embarrassing"

Rin grabbed his arm "I know it's you. Even though you don't remember I knew your face"

Kaitou only gave Rin blank look, even though his heart betrayed him "Like I said before, I don't know what are you talking about"

Rin huffed in annoyance as he stormed off to the gym, leaving Kaitou and Yukio behind. Yukio only sighed as he pushed his glasses up.

"Sorry for my brother attitude" he said again and bowed down.

"It's okay really" Kaituo said.

Yukio straightened himself up and eyeing Kaitou "Uh, your name is…"

"Takahashi Kaitou" Kaitou said "Second year"

Yukio eyes went wide as he realized that his idiotic brother just harassed an upper class man "I-I'm so sorry Takahashi-senpai for my brother action from before" he said and bowed his head.

Kaitou only sighed and patted Yukio shoulder "It's okay" and he looked at his wristwatch "You should be hurry, the opening ceremony will start soon"

Yukio eyes widened a bit "Th-thank you senpai. And my name is Okumura Yukio, my brother is Okumura Rin"

"Nice to meet you, Okumura-san" Kaitou said and waved his hand, as he made his way towards his class.

* * *

Kaitou frowned as he facing his head master, which is didn't look to happy when he learned that the taller male in front of him, just skipped the opening ceremony. Also the fact, that a few people saw the ravenette face yesterday.

"What should I do to you?"

Kaitou only rolled his eyes as his headmaster stood from his chair and walked towards him. Mephisto leaned on his table as he examined the boy in front of him with curiosity, after all the Devil son just met with the Satan son. Yeah, that's right. Kaitou father is Lucifer, the devil itself and the one who responsible of Satan existence.

"I don't know" Kaitou answered lazily "I mean, he didn't have any proof of me being there"

Mephisto smirked "I heard he opened your shirt near the front gate"

Kaitou face went red at the embarrassing memory "He did"

"So did he find any incriminating evidence on your body?" Mephisto asked in flirtatious tone.

Kaitou face went even redder at the tone his headmaster use "No, he saw Satan stabbed me. But, I already accelerate the healing process so it won't leave anything"

Kaitou quickly went into poker face mode when he heard someone knock the door. Mephisto said something like 'come in' and the door open only to reveal the Okumura's brother. Rin eyes went wide when he saw Kaitou and Yukio greeted the older male politely.

"Takahashi-senpai" Yukio greeted.

"Senpai?" Rin cocked his head to the side "He's older than us?!"

Yukio pushed his glasses up and sent Rin sharp glare "He is one year older than us idiot"

Rin face flushed as he gave Yukio disbelieved looks "Wh-wh-"

Mephisto cleared his throat and successfully gain the brother's attention.

"I assume you already met Takahashi Kaitou" Mephisto started.

Yukio nodded while Rin still staring at the older male who stood right next to him. Kaitou only took a quickly glance at Rin before focusing on Mephisto again.

"As you know, he is also an exorcist" Mephisto started.

Kaitou sent a cold glare at Mephisto, dared him to continue even further.

"More like a hunter" Mephisto corrected "You see the board member of certain hunting association sent him here to study under the Vatican"

"Hunting association?" Yukio tilted his head.

"They hunt other supernatural thing other than demon" Mephisto continued "The one who put human life in danger of course"

"So, he's an exorcist?" Rin tilted his head.

"A hunter" Kaitou said in flat tone "There's difference"

Yukio pushed his glasses up "And?"

Kaitou turned around and face Yukio "Like the clown said" Mephisto pouted when he heard that from the raven haired male "I hunt demon down and also other things, things that not human"

Rin flinched when he heard that "Did you…kill them?" he asked.

"Only if their existence a threat to human" Kaitou answered and glanced at Rin "If they not a threat then I'll spare their life"

Rin gulped nervously and took a step back "I see" he laughed awkwardly before staring at his shoe intently.

"He's going to be attend the class, as an exchange student. But, as you know he already an expert" Mephisto said in teasing tone.

Kaitou eyes twitched when he heard that, Mephisto never said anything about him joining the exorcist class, the agreement only him attend the True Cross Academy and hunting some demon there, plus kept a low profile. But, then again, some people saw his face and his form, maybe this is his punishment for being so reckless. Kaitou only sighed loudly and massage his nose bridge, he had to agree with Mephisto term or he will report him back to the association.

"Fine then" Kaitou sighed tiredly.

"Good" Mephisto eyes glinted "Dismissed"

Kaitou bowed a little and walked to the door, the Okumura brothers followed him.

"So um…" Rin tried to start a conversation, he couldn't stand the silence that surround them, it's suffocating "Sorry, for earlier"

Kaitou only hummed as he continue to walk, he took a quick glanced towards Rin and Yukio. The taller male notice that Rin ears already changed, it's a bit pointy and Kaitou bet if he pulled Rin pants down he will see a demon tail. But, one thing bothered him, is Yukio also have the same power as Rin? They are twin so…

"But, I'm still 100% sure the man with black wings is you" Rin started again and earned a good smack from Yukio.

"Just dropped it nii-san" Yukio said and pushed his glasses up "You don't have proof"

Rin folded his arms and glared at Kaitou back, as if expected a pair of black wings appeared from there.

"Stop, glaring at my back" Kaitou said tiredly "I don't have wings"

Rin sighed loudly before ran to Kaitou side "So, tell me. Are you a real hunter?"

Kaitou turned and blinked at Rin sudden enthusiasm "Yeah"

Kaitou almost sweat dropped at Rin sparkling eyes "Tell me, how many demon you already killed?"

"Uh, not many" Kaitou answered honestly "I mainly killed other thing than demon, like spirit, werewolf, shape shifter, vampire and such"

"So, why are you here, If you are a full fledge hunter?" Yukio asked, curiosity fill his tone.

"We want to learn how to exorcise demon efficiently" Kaitou answered "Demon infestation became high since 10 years ago. And we still couldn't find a way to kill it or make it stop coming back"

"So, where are you coming from?" Yukio asked again.

"America" Kaitou answered.

"That's so cool" Rin said and almost bouncing "Hey, hey. You should teach me, and bring me on your next hunting time"

Kaitou only sweat dropped "Yeah, sure"

"Yeah, I wanted to see how you hunting technique. I could learn a thing or two from you" Yukio said and smiled.

Kaitou only nodded as he continued to walk to his class, with Yukio and Rin behind him. Kaitou stopped and he turned to face the brothers.

"Don't you have your own class?" he asked and crossed his arms.

Rin and Yukio stopped, they realized that their class on the other side of the buildings. Both of the Okumura's blushed before spluttered something that sound like sorry and they hurriedly walked into their own class. Kaitou massaged his forehead and sighed heavily.

"I'm going to kill Mephisto for this"

* * *

Kaitou spitted his milk when Mephisto appeared in front of him out of nowhere, he coughed violently and cursed in English. Angrily he crushed his almost empty box of milk and threw it at the trash can in front of him. Mephisto lazily threw something to the boy and the boy caught it with ease, Kaitou eyebrow furrowed when he saw a single key on his hand.

"What is this?" he asked.

"The key to your exorcist class" Mephisto answered easily "And to almost all the secret building in here"

"And where I should use this?" Kaitou asked again.

"Anywhere" Mephisto said while walked to the nearest door, which is the janitor closet "Try here"

"Uh, that's janitor closet" Kaitou said in flat tone, a single sweat appeared on his forehead.

Mephisto swung his umbrella and hit Kaitou shin, hard. The raven haired boy, jumped from his position and cursed again. Oh, Kaitou really wished he could kill Mephisto right here and now. Slowly he put the key in the key hole and turned the key until he heard a soft 'click'. Kaitou put his hand on the door handle and opened the door widely. He expect to see some cleaning supply and ready to drown Mephisto in bleach, but, he found a hallway with different decoration from the school hallway. Kaitou closed the door again and blinked slowly, did his eyes just playing tricks on him? He opened the door again, only to find the exact same hallway.

"How?" Kaitou already witness a lot of strange things, but, this one really the weirdest thing he ever saw.

"The key could bring you anywhere" Mephisto said happily "Anywhere that you can think off"

"Oh" that's the only words escaped Kaitou mouth.

Then Mephisto suddenly threw Kaitou bag on the boy face, and Kaitou wondering how in earth the demon could find his bag, when it's still on the class. Then Mephisto pushed Kaitou back into the hallway, before whispering.

"Don't let them found out that you are Lucifer son"

And he winked and closed the door behind the shock boy. Kaitou turned and only to find wall, the door already gone. His hand twitched as he growled loudly, how on earth he supposed to find the class?! He never attend one before, he swung his bag over his shoulder as he wondered aimlessly through the hall, he eventually will find someone who attend the class too and he could ask some direction. And his pray had been answered as he bumped into someone, he looked down and found two girls staring at him. One of them had purple hair in twin tail and weird eyebrow, and the other one had dark chocolate hair and matching chocolate eyes. The girl with dark chocolate hair eyes widened when her eyes met with electric blue ones.

"Takahashi-senpai" she quickly bowed down "I'm sorry!"

"Paku, you know him?" the girl with weird eyebrow asked.

"He is our upperclassman. The one that the girls in our class talk about" Paku whispered

The girl with weird eyebrow eyes light in recognition "Oh, Takahashi Kaitou"

Kaitou only blinked "And you are?"

"Kamiki Izumo, first year" the girl with weird eyebrow and purple haired said, in bored tone.

"Noriko Paku, first year" the dark chocolate haired girl introduced herself.

Kaitou nodded slowly "So, since you two are here. Do you happened to know the class is?"

Izumo tilted her head "You mean, The exorcist class?"

"You attend one?" Paku asked in surprised tone.

Kaitou didn't know how to answer or to explain the situation. All of this so sudden and Mephisto already leave him alone.

"I'm an exchange student" Kaitou answered almost robotically, finally remembering the reason the demon clown gave Yukio and Rin before "From a hunter association from America. They sent me here to study under True Cross Academy"

Paku and Izumo only nodded when they learned Kaitou explanation, Izumo muttered something like follow me and Paku beamed at him in adoration. Kaitou shoved his hand into his pant pockets and followed the girls in front of him. So, Mephisto going to put him with another first year huh? The girls finally stopped at some weird door, and it's so tall. Kaitou almost though that the tall door made for something that not human, there's no way a human could reach that height. The girls pushed the door open and they stepped in, Kaitou took a deep breath before he entered the room. He almost gagged when he stepped into the room, it smell like mold and dust, and it's dirty. Kaitou scanned the room and found a group of boy sat on the farthest seat from the door. One of them bald and wore glasses, one of them had pink hair, one of them had black hair and blonde streak right on the top of his head, in the middle, like a skunk, in front seat Kaitou saw a weird boy, a boy with light brown hair and he played with a pink bunny doll. On the behind of the class, Kaitou saw a person, from the figure Kaitou could say a girl, wore a full sweater and a hood covered her face completely. Kaitou quickly took a seat on the third row, just right in front Izumo and Paku. He dropped his bag near his feet and flinched when he heard a rather loud 'thud' came from his bag. He quickly lifted his bag again and opened it, only to find his guns inside it, along with his usual hunting gear.

"That damn clown" Kaitou muttered under his breath "How dare he went through my stuff?!"

And the door opened again, and this time Kaitou saw a dog. A real dog with long white fur and a pink bandana around its neck. But, Kaitou eyes twitching when he realized that the dog is Mephisto, there's no mistaking it, he can feel his power radiated from the dogs body, the damn clown who made his life more complicated then he hoped for. The dog, Mephisto, saw Kaitou and only winked not so secretly at him. Kaitou had to hold the urge to shoot the dog with his gun and dumped the body in the deepest part of the hell. He never like Mephisto, but he didn't have any other choice since Mephisto already learned his secret. Behind, the clown dog, stood Rin with disbelieved looks. Rin expression changed when he finished scanned the dingy class, he wore annoyed looks as he introduced himself and after he finished, he walked into some nearby seat. But he stopped when he saw Kaitou glaring at the dog near his feet.

"Takahashi-senpai" Rin greeted and took a seat right next to the older boy.

Kaitou only nodded in acknowledgment before moved his bag to give Rin more space to sit. Rin eyeing Kaitou bag and saw a gun peeking through it, his eye went wide at the sight. Before, Rin could asked about it, Mephisto already jumped into Rin lap and explain everything to Rin in quiet tone. Not too long after that, the door opened again and this time Yukio stepped in. Yukio walked to the teacher table and began to introduce himself as the teacher, of course Rin who sat beside Kaitou freaked out and began to make a scene. Kaitou sighed loudly as he rested his chin on his hand and began to tune out most of the argument, more like one sided argument. The next thing he knew, Yukio chased the rest of the class out. Kaitou stood up lazily as he followed the rest of the class to the hallway again. He rested his back against the wall and closed his eyes, he tried to rest a bit, because he needed to restore his power again.

Then, a raw power began to assault his sense, at first it small, then it grew bigger and bigger and he sensed Satan power came from inside the class. He gasped and grasped his left chest, where his heart is. His heart beat wildly and he fell into his knee, he couldn't believe that Satan power will affect him so much when he not in him angel form. Then, why Mephisto never affect him? Because Mephisto didn't bother to show his true power near Kaitou, that's why his presence never bother him. His classmate send him panic looks as a few of them gathered around him, asking what's wrong. Kaitou clenched his fist, he tried to supress the Satan power that assault him and his own power that tried it best to resurface. His back grew hot every seconds and Kaitou swore his tattoo on his back began to glow ever so slightly.

"Takahashi-senpai" Paku called his name and crouched next to him "Are you okay?"

Kaitou gritted his teeth as he tried to focus on his classmate voices, at least it kept his power at bay. Then the Satan power gone, Kaitou let out a sharp breath as he stood up shakily. He put one of his hand on the wall and he lowered his head, his black hair shadowed over his eyes, blocking his expression to all of his worried classmates. He took a deep breath and lifted his head up slowly, he felt much calmer than before.

"Sorry" he quickly said and straightened himself "I'm just dizzy"

His classmate sent him disbelieved looks, there's no way he felt dizzy when he almost passed out right away. But, Kaitou quickly waved his hand to dismiss the matter as he tried to focus on his surrounding again. He still could felt a faint amount of Satan power, that's mean something just happened inside and that something made Rin to use his damn power.

"Sorry everyone for making you wait" Yukio appeared from the class and smiled.

But his smile faltered a bit when he saw his students gathered around Kaitou and he looked worn out. Kaitou took his bag, he swung it over his shoulder; he quickly muttered something like tired and homework, before he leaved a confused Yukio and surprised classmates. Kaitou didn't care about Mephisto, he knew that Mephisto wanted to the extent of his power as Lucifer kid when he didn't use his angel form, against Rin who used his Satan power. After all, the two of them are connected by some cruel fate that befell them.

* * *

 **wow, that's pretty long chapter.**

 **So don't forget to drop some review and click the favorite and follow button, if you fell like it**

 **And good night**

 **Bye bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**

 **Kaitou Takahashi a 16 years old boy who lived in USA as a professional hunter. The association sent him to True Cross Academy to learn how to exorcist demon since they only relied to him to exorcise them. But, what he didn't expect is, to meet the son of Satan in flesh, and he began to realize that his life began to change drastically after that fateful night, no more easy and quiet life. He thought he the only one who a half breed, but there's one, maybe two. But, the different is, Kaitou father is the one who created Satan itself, the fallen angel named the morning star, Lucifer is the more well known name. What will happen if the son Satan realized that all of his misery came from Kaitou father? More importantly, Satan is not the only one who want him dead, there's other being that stronger than Satan who wanted Kaitou dead? Will Kaitou able to protect his friends? Will he willing to sacrifice all his belief and life just to protect them? And what will he do when the time come and he had to choose? His life or his friend life?**

 **Important fact :**

 **Lucifer in this story, are not Lucifer in the Original Story. More like Lucifer the fallen Angel that rebelled against God because God love towards humanity. Basically Lucifer a lot stronger than Satan, and the creator of Satan. In this story Lucifer in Gehenna, but his exact location is unknown. Satan hated Lucifer, because Lucifer only used him as a toy to make human rebelled against God. So, that's why Satan also hated Kaitou who a offspring of Lucifer himself.**

 **Also Kaitou is strong enough to take down Mephisto if he wanted to, but his human body held his full power. He could burst into flame and disintegrate if he used his full strength, because his body couldn't cope with his full power. after all he is still a human and he could lose control of his power.**

 **And the Archangel such as Michael, Raphael and Gabriel is exist in these story.**

 **And that's the only information that you should know before proceeding, if I gave you more than that. I will be give you a spoiler.**

* * *

 **I don't own Blue Exorcist**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Kaitou threw his pen into the wooden table in front of him, he glared at the paper in front of him. Mephisto just gave him a paper that sealed his fate, in the paper he saw an agreement that Kaitou will attend the exorcist class until further notice. Grumbling he pushed the chair away from the table and walked into a small table near his bed. He picked his phone up and groaned when saw at least ten miss called and 6 mail on it. His eyebrow twitched when he read 'Demon Clown' all over the calls and the emails. Most of the email said to come to visit him again in his office and the demon wanted to discuss something. Kaitou grabbed his blue jacket and wore it, before grabbing the key that Mephisto gave him earlier today. He insert the key into his own dorm room and thought about Mephisto office. Slowly he opened the door and the clown greeted him with cheeky grin.

"Please come in, Kaitou" Mephisto said while sipped his tea.

Kaitou stepped in and closed the door behind him, he walked into the chair right in front of Mephisto desk and sat there. His eyes never leaved the demon who busy drinking his own tea.

"What do you want now?" Kaitou asked.

"Ah, yeah. I wanted to discuss about the incident this afternoon" Mephisto said and put his tea cup into the table.

Kaitou frowned a bit "And?"

"I can't believe Rin power will affect you that much" Mephisto said "And yet when you met Satan that thing didn't happened"

"I'm using my power at that time" Kaitou answered "And I'm in my angel form not human"

"Are you saying Rin demonic power attract yours, hm?" Mephisto asked as he leaned forward.

Kaitou blinked a few times, before shrugged his shoulder "I guess. After all, my father is the devil itself."

"Uncle" Mephisto teased and grinned widely as Kaitou face showed disgust expression.

"Don't call me that" he said in harsh tone

Mephisto smiled faltered a bit "I need you to do something"

"I don't like where's it headed" Kaitou muttered and glared at the demon in front of him.

"I want you to keep an eye on Rin and Yukio" Mephisto said as he picked his tea cup again "Just observe them and help them if they need it"

"I don't know about that" Kaitou answered honestly "I mean, I'm in a different class and they are a year below me, plus we lived in different dorm"

Mephisto chuckled and Kaitou face paled instantly when he heard that "I said, you move in with them. After all their dorm is big enough for you three"

Kaitou slammed his fist into the table, almost toppled all the paper that stack neatly on it "Are you fucking kidding me?! What should I tell them if I move in with them?!" Kaitou growled "And Rin power affect me that much, and I didn't know if I can control it again, if Rin use his power when I'm nearby!"

Mephisto laughed hard as he covered his upper face with his hand "Oh, this is going to be good. Satan kid lived under one roof with the devil kid."

"This is not funny" Kaitou growled.

"Oh trust me boy" Mephisto said in dark tone "I do understand what will happened if both of you lose control over your power. But, I just want to see how you cope near him. Consider this as your training to control your power"

Kaitou gulped slightly, he didn't want to anger Mephisto, but his request already crossed the line. Kaitou didn't hate Rin but, he didn't want to accidentally show his power to the younger boy. What will he do if he learn that Kaitou father is the reason why Satan is exist, worse, what will Vatican do to him. His hunting association had done its best to cover Kaitou true identity and they used his power to eliminate the supernatural thing that hurt human.

"Fine" Kaitou huffed and crossed his arm "Then, what should I tell them"

Mephisto smiled widely at this "Just told them, I told you to stay with them. To share the difference between hunter and exorcist, and to learn both technique"

Kaitou chewed his bottom lips and thought about it for a second, completely oblivious to the demon in front of him who watch his expression with wicked looks.

"Okay" Kaitou sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a moment before opened it again "When do I move?"

"Right about now" Mephisto snapped his finger loudly "I already moved your stuff into the room right next to Rin and Yukio room"

Kaitou only sweat dropped as he heard that, he only shook his head and stood up from his seat.

"So, I guess I have to go to their dorm now" Kaitou said while rubbed the back of his neck "I'm tired"

Then he stopped when he never heard the twin dorm and never visited the place. Kaitou looked at Mephisto who looked back at him with blank looks. Kaitou pulled the key from his jacket pocket and twirled it on his finger.

"Use your key" Mephisto said while intertwined his finger and put his chin there "It's the old dorm that not too far from the Academy"

"By the way" Kaitou stopped twirling the key "I wonder why you gave me this key?"

Mephisto smirked at the question "Well, you are a licensed hunter. So, I gave you that special key. And I might need you to go to different place at some time"

Kaitou hand twitched before insert the key in the keyhole "Whatever, I'm going now"

With that Kaitou unlock the door and found a pretty beat up hallway, he raised his eyebrow as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. And he groaned when he forgot to ask his room number, he grumbled as he glaring at some random door in front of him.

"Takahashi-senpai?"

Kaitou jumped from his place and spun around quickly, he found Rin staring at him with his dark blue eyes. Rin still wore his uniform and his sword still slung over his shoulder, the older Okumura tilted his head to the side cutely as he observed Kaitou. Kaitou let out a breath as he ran his hand through his black hair, he sent a miniscule smile towards Rin.

"Good night, Rin-san" Kaitou greeted.

"What are you doing in here?" Rin asked in confused tone.

"Nii-san? Are you in our room yet?" Yukio appeared and almost lost his jaw when he saw Kaitou stood there "Senpai?"

"Ah, apparently the clow-I mean the head master asked me to move here" Kaitou started "He said something that sound like, studying each other method and such"

Yukio also tilted his head to the side "I never heard of it before"

Kaitou rolled his eyes "He just decided it like" he looked at his wristwatch "5 minutes ago"

"But, how do you get in here?" this time Rin asked "I never saw you in here, when entered the place"

Kaitou dangled the key on his hand and Yukio gasped loudly "That's the master key! How do you get it?! I thought only the headmaster has it!"

"He gave me one" Kaitou said "and his reason is, something like I'm a license hunter and you know the rest"

"You mean, the clown could call you anytime if there's a job for you?" Rin asked in excited tone "You have to bring me when the clown gave you a job! I wanted to see you on action!"

Kaitou blinked when Rin suddenly grabbed his arm, and shook him back and forth "I-I guess so. If the job not so dangerous"

"Nii-san!" Yukio said and pushed his glasses up "Don't bothering Takahashi-senpai!"

Kaitou only sighed heavily as he stared at the bickering twins, looks like he had to give up on his hope to live a peaceful life.

* * *

Kaitou grumbled as he read the list on his hand. A few necessities for his next class or more like Mephisto demanded him to buy it as a part of the curriculum. That is used in the Vatican standard issue weapon and ammo. Kaitou quickly changed his casual T-shirt into his uniform, he put the holster of his guns on his belt and put his guns on there, along with a few clips, a few of throwing knives on his back belt. He also wore his usual fingerless glove and his favourite dagger hung loosely on his hips, right under his guns. He managed to hide his guns under his school blazer. He tidied up his hair and inserted the special key, he thought about the location that Mephisto described on the note. Kaitou opened the door and he found himself on the higher ground from the Academy. Kaitou closed the door and walked to the only house on there. The door opened again after he took three steps ahead, Kaitou stopped walking a took a glance behind, he saw Yukio on his school uniforms and on top of that he used some kind of black coat and a Vatican brooch on his coat collar, to show everyone that he's exorcist now. Rin stood not too far behind him, with his usual school uniform and his sword hang on his back. Yukio stopped when he saw Kaitou looking at him and Rin. Yukio greeted the older boy politely while Rin casually greeted him.

"Senpai, what are you doing in here?" Rin asked.

"I had to buy a few things" Kaitou answered "The head master said that I had to have few Vatican standard weapon and ammo, since I'm going to study with you guys"

"I see" Yukio said "I guess we can go together, and I'll can teach you a few things there"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Rin grumbled "How could you teach Kaitou senpai but not me? He also a rookie when it comes to exorcism"

"At least, he had the experiences on the field and on theory" Yukio said calmly.

Kaitou only scratched his cheek uncomfortably "So, can we go now? Or you want to settle your problem down first?"

Yukio cleared his throat in embarrassment "Yes, we can"

Yukio quickly walked and passed Kaitou, the younger Okumura's lead the way while his older brother and Kaitou followed him from behind. Kaitou casually put his hand on his pocket while hummed some random tune, while Rin looked around excitedly. Eventually they stopped at the foot of the store, Kaitou inwardly groan when he saw the stairs.

"Onii-san, you wait here. While I and Kaitou senpai will enter the shop" Yukio said and pushed his glassed up "Just stay there and don't touch anything"

Rin only grumbled while looked away from Yukio. Yukio sighed loudly while mentioning Kaitou to follow him into the store. Kaitou obediently follow since he didn't care much about it, he only wanted this to be over and his back into his dorm room, to take a well deserve break. He need to save his energy, the last couple of days had been exhausting from him. Yukio opened the door opened and held it until Kaitou inside the store, then both of them walked into the counter. Where a middle age woman with brown hair in a bun, and a pipe on her mouth sat there with tired looks.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Yukio came in along with a handsome stranger behind him. She quickly fixed her stature and smiled at Yukio warmly.

"Good morning Yukio sensei" she greeted cheerfully "And who's that handsome young man behind you?"

Before Yukio could answer, Kaitou beat him to it.

"Takahashi Kaitou, second year" Kaitou said "I'm a hunter from America and came here to study to exorcise demon"

"Wow, a foreign student huh? Never saw that coming" she mumbled before focused on Yukio again "So, what can I help you for today, Yukio-sensei?"

Yukio blushed when the woman called him that, but Kaitou got distracted by a small amount of Demon trace in the place. It faint and small, but he definitely sensed it. It different than Rin powers, it weaker but still. Then short burst of Rin power made him gasped silently, he held his head and shook it quickly. Something must be happening to Rin so his power went out like that, silently and steadily he moved into the door and opened it. He quickly stepped out and groaned in annoyance when Rin gone. Great, Mephisto didn't said anything about babysitting and now he had to search for the Satan spawn. Kaitou closed his eyes as he tried to focus on the traced of Rin power, he sensed it and opened his eyes slowly. It's not electric blue anymore, its icy blue with a faint silver ring around it. Kaitou followed the trace and found Rin stood at a gate which the door had been busted open, plus a terrified girl in a kimono, a shot blonde hair and wide green eyes, yelling demon at Rin. Kaitou mentally cursed at this, now he head to find a way to convince the girl that Rin is not a demon. The girl head snapped up to Kaitou and she quickly scurried back in fear, like a deer caught a sight of a lion. Kaitou quickly closed his eyes and tried to turn his eye colour back to normal, he almost forgot that normal human could barely look at him in the eyes while not ran away as fast as they can. When Kaitou opened his eyes, Rin already near the girl and told the girl that he's in fact a normal human. That almost made him snorted in humour, but Kaitou masked it as he walked coolly to the pair.

* * *

The girl noticed another pair of shoe and she looked up. She almost expected to find a pair of cold and sharp icy blue eyes, but she found a pair of electric blue eyes stared at her own green one. Those eyes are calculating and cold, and she gulped nervously as she broke the eye contact. The girl had to admit, to have two handsome boys to visit her garden are quite nerve wrecking. The boy with navy blue hair seemed loud and cheerful, but the black haired one seemed more composed and cold.

"Are you okay?"

The girl head snapped again as she found the raven haired boy tilted his head slightly "H-huh?"

The boy crouched down and pushed the navy blue haired boy a little, the raven haired boy already crouched down and touched her legs. The girl quickly pulled her leg and scooted away from the boys in front of her.

"St-stay away!" she said.

"How do you get that?" the boy asked and pointed at her feet.

The girl caught a glimpse of the ravenette gun and she blinked slowly, then she noticed the dagger that hang loosely on the boy hips.

"Are you an exorcist?" she asked timidly.

The boy raised one of his eyebrows "I beg your pardon?"

"You have those guns that similar to Yuki-chan, also that dagger" the girl said again.

"Oh, these" the boy said and chuckled a bit "I'm a hunter not an exorcist. We similar but also different"

The girl stared at the boy with wide eyes, she never saw a hunter before, heck she didn't even know what a hunter is or their job.

"My name is Takahashi Kaitou" the boy said again "Second year at True Cross Academy"

"Moriyama Shiemi" she said timidly.

"Oi, oi don't ignore me" the boy behind Kaitou whined "I'm Okumura Rin, first year"

"N-nice to meet you Rin-san, senpai" she said again and played with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Nice garden you have here"

Shiemi looked up and saw Kaitou scanned her garden with interest, that word brought a smile on her lips.

"Thank you" she said gleefully "My grandmother plant all of these and then she taught me how to do it"

Kaitou only nodded as his gaze fall again to her feet, Shiemi followed his gaze and fixed her sitting position, to hide her leg from Kaitou calculating looks.

"Sorry for the trouble Rin cause" Kaitou spoke and earned a glare from the said boy.

Shiemi quickly shook her head quickly "Ah, its okay. I'm just surprised that he managed to break the warding gate, that's all"

Kaitou only hummed in agreement as he took his blazer off and put it aside, then he continued to fold his sleeve. Shiemi only watched in confusion when the older boy did that.

"Let me help you" Kaitou said and took a quickly glanced towards Rin "You're about to plant that flower right? At least let US help you as a payment for the broken gate"

* * *

Kaitou only smirked when he saw Rin disgusted face as Shiemi poured the fertilizer. He then focused on his surrounding, completely shut off the conversation between the two. He felt the demon power more clearly now, definitely in this garden, but where? Then, the girl leg. Kaitou took a glanced at Shiemi, he believed the demon presence had something to do with her leg. Kaitou assumed spirit wound from the demon, and luckily the demon not possessed her, perhaps merely eating something from her.

"Rin-san, Kaitou-senpai"

Yukio voice broke his train of thought, Kaitou stood up and dusting his pants from dirt. Casually he pushed his hand inside his pocket as he nodded at Yukio rather sudden arrival. Yukio only gave Kaitou odd looks, since he never realized that Kaitou already went here without him noticing, Yukio only noticed that Kaitou already gone from the store.

"Yuki-chan" Shiemi greeted excitedly.

Rin seemed surprised at the friendly greeting, then he asked if Shiemi and Yukio knew each other. Yukio nodded as he said that Rin is his twin older brother. Kaitou only took a step back as he felt he didn't need to interrupt now, he tried to focus without using his angel power. He tried to pin point the demon location inside the garden, what he knew is the demon is not strong enough to possess Shiemi. But, then again how in the world a demon could exist without a vessel?

"….it's possessed the vegetation in this garden and reached through…"

Kaitou eyes widened, he never heard or saw demon possessed a plant before. He only saw human possession before, so this kind of possession never crossed his mind. So, that's why it's hard to pinpoint it, since there's a lot of plants and only one plant that had demon on it, but why the trace only got stronger when he near Shiemi? Then he turned to face now bickering the shop owner and Shiemi. Then Shiemi passed out after she said she hated her own mother. Kaitou only clicked his tongue in annoyance, the demon already ate her energy that much, and it's dangerous if it continues. He wanted to find the demon and destroyed it, but how? Kaitou put his hand on his chin as he closed his eyes, he had to think fast about this problem.

"Kaitou senpai?"

Kaitou turned and he saw Rin stood there in front of him, Yukio already gone with the shop owner. Kaitou raised his eyebrow at Rin, as if he said what?

"What's on your mind?" the older Okumura asked "You seemed out of it since Yukio came"

"I never heard a demon possess a plant before" he answered honestly.

Rin eyes widened a bit "I thought you know everything"

Kaitou sighed as he flicked his finger into Rin forehead and earned a surprise yelped from the said boy "Idiot, I might be an experience when it comes to hunting, but I only know that demon can possess human. I never heard of it before, my experience in demon maybe the same as you"

Then Yukio and the shop owner came out from the warehouse at the end of the garden, and they wore worried looks. Then the shop owner invited them in, for a tea until Shiemi regain her consciousness back. Kaitou silently followed them to inside while his mind is somewhere else, he still curious about the demon. Did the demon managed to enter Shiemi body through the leg? If that the case then Shiemi already made contact with the demon and she made a contract with it.

"Hey, it's possible that she already speak with the demon" Kaitou suddenly said and managed to gain the attention of all the people in the room "And just a thought, she make a contract with that demon too"

"How did you know?" Yukio asked curiously.

Kaitou crossed his arms and leaned back into the wooden cupboard behind him "Well, when I was hunting back then, I came across a demon. I managed to exorcise it hard way, then after the process finished, the person that I save started to speak to me. She told me that she spoke with it and made some kind of contract, then using that moment the demon possessed her. The demon ate her negative emotion and slowly took full control of her body" he explained "I'm just guessing it's almost the same in this problem. But, since the demon not possessing Shiemi, I don't know what to do"

Kaitou then turned to face the shop owner "Ma'am you said that Shiemi loved her grandmother more than anything right? And she's had been never leave the garden after her grandmother passed?"

The shop owner only nodded slowly "Yeah, you can say that"

Kaitou turned to face the door while walked towards it "I can only assume that Shiemi talked to the demon after the incident."

"Senpai, where are you going?" Yukio asked.

Kaitou turned and smiled at Yukio "To investigate sensei"

Yukio face blushed after he saw Kaitou smiled at him and called him sensei. Rin quickly followed Kaitou to the outside, and leaving Yukio behind with the shop owner. Rin chased after Kaitou and stopped when he saw Shiemi still tending to her garden even in these late hour. Kaitou walked to Shiemi and crouched next to her. Shiemi who noticed a presence turned and saw Kaitou looking at her with his usual calculating and cold eyes, she only smiled a little while continued to water the flower in front of her.

"Stop"

Shiemi flinched when a big hand appeared and touched her left arm, he turned and found Kaitou with serious looks. Shiemi hesitantly pulled her hand back and stared at Kaitou with questioning looks.

"Why are you still tending it? It already late and your mother worried about you" Kaitou said.

"She's being mean to me" Shiemi said "You could see what she's doing earlier right? Beside I already promised my grandmother to protect this garden"

Kaitou frowned at this, he already found it. He found her weak point.

"If only that day I came back earlier, if only I helped her. She wouldn't have to die!" she said again louder this time, tears threatened to spill from her green eyes.

Kaitou head snapped back when he heard a pot breaking behind him. He saw Rin started to break the pot near his feet. Shiemi quickly scrambling to Rin and begged him to stop whatever his doing, and Rin began to lecture her about her stupid decision. Then Shiemi began to blame herself about her grandmother death, she said that it her fault and that's why she protected the garden. Kaitou stood up as he lowered his head. So, the demon used that moment to enter her body through her feet huh? He thought while glared at Shiemi feet.

"Shiemi" Kaitou called her "That is not a reason to stay here and shut yourself in" then he walked to Shiemi and crouched next to her "I know you loved your grandmother, but I believe she didn't want you to be like these"

Shiemi blinked as she turned to face Kaitou "B-but…"

"Oi! You said you wanted to find Amahara Garden right?" Rin snapped as he crouched down right in front of her "Your grandmother wouldn't want you to stay here"

Shiemi tears already spilled from her eyes as she sobbing "She wouldn't. She wouldn't"

Then she grabbed Rin arm and cried there, Kaitou put his hand on Shiemi back and began to rub it gently. He frowned mentally when he felt the demon power inside her body, he had to act quickly, because the demon almost ate her soul completely. The only way to kill the demon, is to make the demon get out from her body, but….how exactly? He couldn't exactly use his power here and now. Then Yukio appeared and started to ruin the moment that created between Rin and Shiemi, then he heard it. He heard the demon voice, saying unforgiveable and something like broken promise. Then Shiemi legs started to turn into root, effectively threw Rin and Kaitou back. Kaitou landed not too far away from Shiemi, he grunted when the back of his head made contact with a rather large pot. He rolled to the side and stood up. His hand already reached his gun and he already aimed for the demon. The demon quickly noticed his presence and used Shiemi as a shield to protect itself from harm.

"Tch" Kaitou said while narrowing his eyes "You coward"

The demon began to laugh at him "Shoot me mister, if you dare"

Kaitou looked at Yukio and Rin behind the demon, Yukio looked troubled while Rin already pulled his sword from the red bag. Looks like they contemplated either to use Rin power or not, Kaitou thought. But, if Rin used his power, Kaitou didn't know how his body would react to it, he afraid that he will lose control of it, thus revealing to anyone in vicinity that his not normal. Kaitou gritted his teeth while he lowered his hand, he couldn't do anything now. He couldn't shoot the damn demon because he could hit Shiemi instead, no matter how good at aiming he is.

"Ugh"

Kaitou gritted his teeth while he clutching his left chest. He looked forward and saw blue flame surround Rin, like that day. Looks, like he didn't even bother to conceal it to him that he is Satan spawn. Kaitou feel into his knee while he tried to steady his breathing pattern, his back grew hot every second and his heart beat wildly as he tried to supress his own power. He grasped his right hand into his blazer, where his heart is and his left hand clenched into a fist, he didn't even realized that he already drew blood because of it. Rin's power it's too overwhelming to him as the said boy didn't even bother to mask his power like Mephisto did. Kaitou felt that his eyes already changed colour into icy blue with a faint silver ring to it. He couldn't hear anything, the pain on his body it so intense, he just wanted to give up and let his power loose, but he couldn't let that happened. His association already told him to keep his power hidden and he couldn't risk it, since the world didn't know that Lucifer had a son. The association couldn't risk it, they afraid people will hunt him down just because of it. He pushed himself up slowly as he saw the stupid demon still taunting Rin because he couldn't hurt her. Slowly, he reached for him throwing knife, he turned it around so the dull side will hit Shiemi not the sharp one. With shaking hand he aimed it at the demon, his hand getting slippery from all the sweat and his sight started to blur every so often.

"Hey!" Kaitou managed to yell and get all the attention.

Quickly he threw the knife into Shiemi he's aiming from her side, the demon eyes went wide at it. The demon quickly threw Shiemi away, since she knew the knife could went through Shiemi clothing and pierced her if Kaitou aiming correctly. The demon only froze when the dull side of the knife hit her, Kaitou smirked when he succeeded. He then fell into one of his knee while glaring at the now angry demon.

"Why you?!"

The demon charged into him but then a quick slashed of sword dismissed the demon. Kaitou looked up and found Rin stared at him in his demon form. Kaitou only stared at the boy, he didn't even said a word to him. Heck, he even didn't care if his eyes already changed colour and if Rin noticed it. Rin quickly sheathed his sword and Satan power started to disappear slowly, Kaitou could breathed a little easier after that. His heart still beating wildly, but at least his power didn't try to take control of his body. He pushed himself up only to stumble forward, Rin quickly caught Kaitou body, trying to help him stood up properly. The ravenette mumbled thank you as he used Rin to support his body, his knee still felt weak after that big exposure to raw Satan power. He need to train physically and mentally again, he had to strong enough to face Satan power while in his human form. Kaitou walked towards Yukio who still had Shiemi on his arm, and Shiemi already regained her consciousness. Yukio then put Shiemi on the ground and the blond expression turned into joy as she learned that she able to stand up properly again. The shop owner finally made her appearance after all of that done, Rin quickly smacked Shiemi on the head and told her to apologize to her mother. Shiemi slowly walked towards her mother while she apologizing for all the trouble she had cause, the shop owner quickly hugged her and finally two of them made up.

* * *

"Like I said, I don't care" Kaitou said for the fifth time when Yukio and Rin quickly kidnapped him to their room and began to interrogate him about Rin true identity.

"Really?" Rin asked while his eyes sparkle "You won't kill me?"

Kaitou opened one of his eyes and looked at Rin "As long as you don't hurt innocent people I don't care"

Rin smiled as he began to jump around his room, while Yukio still looked at Kaitou.

"They why are you react like that when Rin transform?" Yukio decided to ask, since he never saw someone react so badly like that.

Kaitou finally opened both of his eyes and he looked at Yukio, then at the floor.

"I always sensitive to that kind of thing" Kaitou answered "Ever since I was born, I always sensitive to demonic power that happened around me"

Suddenly Yukio trained his gun on Kaitou face "Are you even human, senpai? I never heard human that have that kind of sensitivity"

Kaitou calmly looked at Yukio, he quickly grabbed the gun barrel and put it on his forehead "Go ahead Yukio, shoot me if you wanted to. I don't know why but I already get that since I was born. My mom dead when she gave birth to me, and I never meet my dad" he said seriously "And yeah, I'm a human"

Kaitou didn't tell lie to them, he only told them half of the truth. True he is a human, but only half of it. True he never meet his father, since Lucifer is somewhere in the Gehenna. And true that his mother family always been so sensitive towards this kind of thing, it's on their blood, and since Lucifer blood also mixed into his own blood, Kaitou became more aware of demon, even the lowest class, and the high class demon always affect him badly. Maybe because Lucifer is the one who created them, and Lucifer is an angel. That's the reason why every time he felt a stronger demonic power his own power wanted to appear, as an angel he had a duty to slain every last one of the demon that threatened the humanity. Ironic right? While the father created countless of demon, his son had been born to slain it. Of course Kaitou had a choice, he could join his father to destroy the humanity.

"Yukio!" Rin warned his brother "What are you doing?"

Yukio stared into Kaitou eyes, as he tried to find whether the boy in front of him lying or not. Yukio lowered his gun as he couldn't find anything, he felt that Kaitou hid tons of things, but his not a threat to him or Rin.

"Okay then" Yukio said while lowered his gun "I believe the head master won't send someone dangerous to us"

Kaitou rolled his eyes, if he wanted to kill both of them or harm them. He can do it easily, believe him. Since he is practically the prince of the hell itself. His father is the creator of the Satan, remember?

"Also, don't tell anyone about it" Yukio said while pushed his glasses up "About Rin true nature"

"Yeah" Kaitou nodded his head "I won't tell anyone about it"


End file.
